Tyrannosaur Queen Ending Titles, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The final piece of the story. Come and meet the cast of the Lion King story and the cast who made this story possible.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, Jurassic World, The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King, only the story. The Land Before Time and Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and The Lion King belongs to Disney. We're almost done with the Tyrannosaur Queen. And here are the Ending Titles of the Tyrannosaur Queen. And as usual I will be throwing in a song. I apologize for any errors in the story and hopefully I can do better.

**Side A/N:** And here is a little Christmas present to you all. I wanted to do something special for both you, the fans, and for the story as well. Merry Christmas!

x

**Tyrannosaur Queen Ending Titles**

It was late one night at the Mountain of Kings, Queen Ramsey, King Chomper and everyone were receiving important guests. A giant fire pit had been built at the base before the ledge of the Mountain of Kings. The guests from the Pridelands had just arrived and both Etta the shaman Pteranodon and Rafiki the shaman mandrill stood on both sides of fire pit while holding two stones within their hands. The both struck the rocks together and sparks flew into the pit. The wood immediately caught fire and the flames grew higher as Celtic music began to play.

**Etta (Voiced by Reba McEntire) portraying Rafiki (Voiced by Robert Guillaume)**

**Birdy:**_ Though I may speak some tongue of old_

The first ones to walk up to each other around the fire pit were Blue, Cera, Pumbaa and Timon. The four looked to each other before Blue and Timon bowed to each other and the Raptor took the meerkat into her arms. The two started to dance around in a waltz while Cera and Pumbaa watched from the side.

**Blue (Voiced by Yancy Butler) portraying Timon (Voiced by Nathan Lane)**

**Cera (Voiced by Camryn Manheim) portraying Pumbaa (Voiced by Ernie Sabella)**

**Birdy:**_ Or even spit out some holy word_

Flying, or gliding, over the fire pit were Zazu and Guido. They started far outside the pit before coming closer but making sure to stay out of the flame's reach. When they were close enough, they smiled to the other before tapping each other's wing like as a high-five.

**Guido (Voiced by Brendan Frasier) portraying Zazu (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson)**

**Birdy:**_ I have no strength with which to speak_

The next to walk up were Chomper's mother and father along with Sarafina. Both mother's nodded to each other before Chomper's parents turned to each other while dancing how Tyrannosaurs would while Sarafina just sat and watched.

**Chomper's Mother (Voiced By Christina Pickles) portraying Sarafina (Voiced by Christine Lakin)**

**Chomper's Father (Voiced by Christopher Sabat)**

**Birdy:**_ When you sit me down and see I'm weak_

Standing around the fire pit to stand guard was the three remaining members of the Raptor Squad. While they stood watch, they couldn't help but giggle at Blue as she continued to dance with Timon.

**Echo (Voiced by Jessica Walter)**

**Delta (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily)**

**Charlie (Voiced by Cree Summer)**

**Birdy:**_ We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

Petrie held Ducky's hands as they spun around while Littlefoot, Spike and Ruby watched on. Or well, Littlefoot and Ruby were watching since Spike was currently eating from a bush.

**Littlefoot (Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland)**

**Ducky (Voiced by Tress MacNeille)**

**Spike (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)**

**Petrie (Voiced by Rob Paulson)**

**Ruby (Voiced by Susan Krebs)**

**Birdy:**_ We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

Six figures stood underneath the ledge glaring at each other. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all growled at Bubbha, Lurleane and Earl while they growled back. The hyenas were the first to make the first move by either charging/pouncing at the Raptor Rustlers. All six tumbled out of the shadows and looked nervously at those around the fire. But Spike gently used his tail to nudge them forward. While the Raptor Rustlers glared and stayed put, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ran up the fire and started to dance however they could.

**Bubbha (Voiced by Dave Boat) portraying Shenzi (Voiced by Whoopi Goldberg)**

**Lurleane (Voiced by Carrie Paff) portraying Banzai (Voiced by Cheech Marin)**

**Earl (Voiced by John Ratzenberger) portraying Ed (Voiced by Jim Cummings)**

**Birdy:**_ We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

Rexy and Mufasa both watched from above in the clouds when a swirl of magic brought them down to the ground. When they touched down, both lion and Tyrannosaur became flesh again before looking to each other. Mufasa took a deep breath and let loose a roar which Rexy was quick to return with an even more powerful one. When they finished, Rexy and Mufasa looked to each other before bowing their heads out of respect.

**Rexy (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) portraying Mufasa (Voiced by James Earl Jones)**

**Birdy: **_We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

_We will be who we are_

They were quickly joined by both Butch and Sarabi. Sarabi pressed up against Mufasa while Butch nuzzled Rexy which she returned wholeheartedly. The four started to dance again after a long time for each other.

**Butch (Voiced by Sam Elliot) portraying Sarabi (Voiced by Madge Sinclair)**

**Birdy:**_ And they'll heal our scars_

_Sadness will be far away_

Off on the sidelines, Indominus and Scar stood on opposite sides of the fire pit. While one continued to scowl from the loss of power, the other started to feel ashamed about what they had done. Indominus looked over to Rexy with a forlorn face. Rexy looked over and gave her adopted sister a smile before beckoning over. Indominus was about to come over when she noticed that Scar was looking away. She went over to his side and nudged him to move towards the others with her. Scar gave her a slight glare before getting up and walking over. Indominus then embraced Rexy while Scar continued giving Mufasa the cold shoulder, though Mufasa just shrugged it off seeing as Scar wouldn't come around.

**Indominus (Voiced by Angelina Jolie) portraying Scar (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)**

**Birdy:**_ So I had done wrong but you put me right_

_My judgement burned in the black of night_

Up on the ledge, Chomper and Nala stood with their beloveds while they watched the festivities going on down below. While Ramsey and Simba were watching, Chomper and Nala looked to each other before leaning against the ones they loved. Ramsey and Simba were more than happy to press up against them back.

**Chomper (Voiced by Dwayne Johnson) portraying Nala (Voiced by Moira Kelly)**

**Young Chomper (Voiced by Cannon Young) portraying Young Nala (Voiced by Niketa Calame)**

**Birdy:**_ When I give less than I take_

_It is my fault my own mistake_

Ramsey and Simba looked to each other and nodded before they looked to Nala and Chomper as they then understood. Both Tyrannosaurs and lions turned and made their way down the ledge.

**Birdy:**_ We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

When they reached the bottom of the ledge they then turned down the stone steps to join the festivities. Everyone saw them approaching and most of them bowed their heads in respect.

**Ramsey (Voiced by Anna Paquin) portraying Simba (Voiced by Matthew Broderick)**

**Young Ramsey (Voiced by Tara Strong) portraying Young Simba (Voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas)**

**Birdy: **_We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

_We will be who we are_

Ramsey, Chomper, Simba and Nala were soon in the middle of the crowd and looked to everyone. While mostly everyone had a smile on their face, the four royals then bowed their heads and allowed the fun to continue. No one from the Pridelands or Sorna objected to this and continued to dance, eat and be merry.

**Birdy:**___And they'll heal our scars_

_Sadness will be far away_

Suddenly, everyone, whether they be dinosaur or mammal, looked to the viewer with a broad smile.

x

**Author's Note:** And with that, the Tyrannosaur Queen is officially finished. And this is the first of my Lion King parodies that has a short song, not that big of an ending sequence and ending with me having everyone looking to the audience. And I'm gonna take a break from the Lion King parodies. I have other fanfics that other fans are looking forward to me finishing. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.

**Side A/N:** Also, for those of you who are Land Before Time fans, I don't know if you know, but do be hoping for the Land Before Time XV. I really do hope that they make it.


End file.
